


Unexpected

by stilinski_wolf



Series: Short & Sweet [5]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Future, Established Relationship, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-07
Updated: 2016-08-07
Packaged: 2018-08-07 07:36:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7706044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stilinski_wolf/pseuds/stilinski_wolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles and Derek get some very surprising news - Stiles is pregnant, which both of them didn't even know was possible. It's hard to take in, to say the least. </p><p>But Stiles imagines having a baby thats part him and part Derek and can't help but be filled with happiness at the thought.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unexpected

“So, this is a thing. That is real. And possible. Apparently.” Stiles was reduced to short, clipped sentences as he stared at the monitor. Then he looked to his left up at Derek, who was standing, wide-eyed while he stared at the screen. 

“Yes,” Melissa sighed, eyed the two of them wearily. “That is definitely a fetus in there.”

“H-How far along?” Stiles said, swallowing past the lump in his throat.

“My guess? About around 10 weeks or so." 

"Oh.” Stiles looked off to the side, his mind whirling. “So…I’m pregnant. I, as a male, am pregnant. With a child. With something that will become a child, a baby. A real live thing. In about six months time. Okay. Good to know.”

“This…this can’t be possible,” Derek said, voice quiet, low, as he looked down at the hospital bed Stiles was currently laying on, his eyes darting around quickly, not looking at anything in particular. 

“It shouldn’t be,” Melissa nodded, knowing to tread carefully. “This is by all accounts scientifically impossible. But then again, werewolves being real should be impossible, too." 

Derek looked up at her at that, a contemplative look on his face.

"So what you’re saying is that Derek knocked me up with his special werewolf sperm?” Stiles said, making Derek groan and cover his eyes. “It must have been that one time a couple months ago we didn’t use protection, because we’d had a little too much to drink and didn’t bother with a condom,” Stiles said, growing realization coming over his face the longer he talked. “We were too drunk to even open it." 

"I’m…going to give you two a minute to process this. Do you want to me to tell the others or do you want to tell them?” Melissa said, backing up towards the door quickly but quietly. 

“We…we’ll tell them, I guess,” Derek said, giving her a nod as she backed out of the room with a nod of her own, closing the door quietly behind her. 

Derek turned back to Stiles, who pulled down his shirt back over his stomach, and then paused as he looked down at his stomach, touched his hand to it tentatively. 

“There’s a baby in there, Derek.” Stiles whispered. “Our baby.”

“I know,” Derek said, blinking against the tears in his eyes and placing his hand over Stiles’. “I can’t believe it. This…this shouldn’t be real.”

Stiles nodded, put his other hand over Derek’s and twined their fingers together. “Do we…do we want to keep it?” Stiles asked, looking up at Derek, who kept his face blank and unemotional as he processed Stiles’ words.

“Do…do you want to keep it?”

Stiles looked down at their hands resting over his stomach, where inside was a fetus, a fetus that would grow into a baby if he wanted it. Into his and Derek’s baby. Theirs. A little boy or girl. One that looked like Derek and Stiles, one that would be his son or daughter. And he could see it. Stiles could see them with their child, playing with him or her, holding them, feeding them, rocking them to sleep, changing them, dealing with all crying, then seeing them grow up, see their child become an adult, one that he and Derek had made.

And even though he and Derek had been drunk when they were conceived, and they’d never even thought a male being pregnant could be an actual thing, and never expected to have a baby this way, there had been love behind the act. There had always been love between he and Derek when they had sex. And this child, if he so chose to keep it, would be loved, he knew. Stiles would love them with everything he had in him. Because they would be his. His child. Someone he made. Someone he made with the person he loved more than anything. 

With those thoughts swirling in his head, Stiles looked up at Derek and nodded. “Yeah, yeah, I want to keep it.”

Derek breathed out at that, leaning forward to rest his forehead against their clasped hands. “Me too,” Derek whispered. 

“It’s…it’s going to be a little us, Derek,” Stiles said, clearing his throat and trying to hold back his emotions. He guessed he was mostly failing at that. “Part of you and me. This is…this is scary, really fucking scary, and we didn’t plan this, and I wasn’t expecting to have a child yet, I don’t know for sure what will happen in the future. But…but we’ve always talked about having a child one day. Not one like this, but…” Derek tilted his head to the side to look up at Stiles, a soft, tender look on his face. “We’re…we’re going to have a baby." 

Derek moved to sit beside Stiles on the bed, wrapped his arm around Stiles’ shoulder, and Stiles happily wrapped his arm around Derek’s waist, resting his head on Derek’s shoulder, smiling when he felt Derek kiss his forehead.

"I’m scared, too,” Derek admitted. “But I want this. I want the baby.” Stiles buried his head in Derek’s chest, a smile on his face. “We’re going to have a baby.”

“Yeah, yeah we are," Stiles said, voice filled with wonder as he pulled back to look up at Derek, and they stared at each other for, not saying anything, before Derek reached up and cupped Stiles’ cheek and leaned forward to kiss him softly, reverently. 

They were going to have a baby.

Stiles held onto Derek tighter, deepening the kiss as he reached down and rested his hand against his stomach. 

When he felt Derek’s hand come back over his on top of his stomach, Stiles smiled into the kiss. 

Because Stiles knew that with Derek by his side, with them together, it would all turn out okay.


End file.
